Between the Lines
by ynnej2198
Summary: This is the untold PJo story of seasons 5 & 6 in a series of one-shot ficlets that share what happens between them when the camera wasn't rolling. What if they weren't as far apart as the series made it seem? Angst and romance abounds for the former lovebirds during their first two college years. *Updating* (Go back and re-read ch 12. It was revised with missing content! 9/8/18)
1. Chapter 1

**"The Sea Creature From the Deep remains incommunicado."**

Joey had kissed Dawson. She wanted to, she supposed, or she wouldn't have. Dawson, Jack, and Jen had been great at helping her keep her mind off of missing Pacey. The familiarity helped. Watching movies and hanging out with Dawson was like second nature. It was safe. He was safe.

Joey has been reckless. She'd gone out on a limb and followed her heart only to have it broken. Shattered into a million pieces. While logically she knew that Pacey was hurting too, which was probably why he hadn't reached out, her heart broke a little more with every day that passed without hearing from him. So, she focused on Dawson.

Until he left for USC.

It would be a few weeks before she could get out of Dodge. Until then, Joey would have to suffer through all the reminders of what was and what could have been.

Nearly every place in town, including her bedroom, was a reminder of Pacey. But the worst was the wall. No one else had leased it so his SOS - _Ask me to Stay_ \- remained, though faded over time.

Last summer he intended to leave without telling her, but Doug screwed up his plans by warning her. This summer, he did just that. His "See ya," at the graduation party was a goodbye. When she found out from Andie after the ceremony that Pacey had graduated and was heading to the Caribbean to go sailing over the summer, it took everything in her not to lose her shit in front of everyone.

He went from telling her everything to sharing nothing. And it hurt like a mofo.

Since Jack and Jen moved to Boston with Grams right after Dawson left, Joey suffered in silence. She worked as much as humanly possible between the club and the B&B and when she wasn't working, she focused on the reading lists for her classes. If she was busy, she couldn't think. If she didn't think, she wouldn't miss Pacey.

By the time she left for Worthington, she managed to think about him every 30 seconds instead of 10. Progress.

###

He missed Joey. Pacey felt like his heart was ripped from his chest. The worst part is that it was his own damn fault. He hated himself for being an insecure bastard and for hurting the one person he couldn't live without. But she was destined for greatness. He wasn't. He'd managed to graduate by the skin of his teeth. He did it for himself, but he couldn't have done it without her. He owed Joey so much, yet all he did to repay her for her help and her love was crap all over their relationship.

He was an ass.

Getting out of Dodge was the only way he'd regain his sanity and equilibrium. He couldn't be in the same town as her and not be able to touch her and kiss her and make love to her. Not yet anyway.

Pacey called Dawson to wish him well in film school. He hated that he asked about Joey, but he couldn't help himself. Pacey knew that despite Dawson's protests to the contrary, he'd be there for her no matter what when it fell apart. He felt a little relieved to know she felt as shitty about their situation as he did. He wanted to reach out, but it was just too painful a prospect. Come fall, he'd keep his promise to be where she was, even if from a distance. But, until then, he would stay busy.

He worked. He drank. He frolicked.

Melanie Shea Thompson, the Dean's niece, was hitting on him.

And he let her.

She was totally out of his league.

It wouldn't lead to anything except physical release.

He enjoyed her company, but he would never love her.

And that was fine with him. Because he had learned the hard way that love only mucked things up.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Wherever Pacey is, I hope he's happy."**

She did.

Mostly.

Okay. Not so much.

She wanted him to be as miserable without her as she was without him.

She had her dream, but it was hollow. Audrey, her roommate, questioned why she just studied. Told her she should have some fun. Was she bummed Dawson wasn't coming to visit? Yes. But, contrary to Audrey's belief, he wasn't her _beau_. He was her security blanket. Joey had to be all about Dawson. Because if she wasn't then the alternative was to wonder about Pacey. She couldn't be with him, but going out, having fun, and meeting someone new would mean letting go of him and everything they shared together. And she wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

Joey allowed everyone to believe she was over Pacey. It was just easier that way. If Audrey knew anything about him, she'd question her incessantly. And Jack and Jen were all-knowing, so if they even got a whiff of her true feelings, well, she'd never hear the end of it. Dawson was the perfect bait-and-switch.

At the frat party, she hid in the bathroom and left Dawson that message about cutting the cord. It was something she should have done ages ago, not now at Worthington. She could pinpoint the exact moment that cord should have been cut - when he asked her if she slept with Pacey on the ski trip. (Seriously, they'd been dating nine months. Why the hell had he even asked? Was he that oblivious?) But she held on for dear life, not wanting to hurt Dawson anymore than she already had. Ultimately, it cost her everything she never knew she always wanted.

Earlier that day, Professor Wilder told Joey that to fix her story about her kiss with Dawson.

He said she had to make a choice about what the kiss was.

Of all the suggestions he made as to what it could have been, Joey only really focused on what it wasn't: _I want to lay you down on the nearest horizontal surface and do ungodly things to you_.

No kiss with Dawson had _ever_ been that. Those kisses were reserved for Pacey and him alone.

###

Pacey was in Boston. Joey was there, so he was. Period.

His summer away was definitely what he needed to get his shit together and begun facing a future without Joey, alone on the road less traveled. All his friends were in college. He wasn't. And never would be. But, he was okay with that. He didn't need anyone's approval anymore. He was finally living his life for himself and himself alone. It was liberating.

Pacey had been back a few weeks when Lindley showed up for a visit. Damn Dougie for selling him out. Just because he wanted to be in the same city as Joey didn't mean he wanted anyone to know he was there. Especially her. The proximity was enough for him. It was strangely comforting while he decided his next move.

While he told Jen during her visits that he was determined to move forward, he couldn't help but be curious about the past. He liked hearing how Jen, Jack and Joey were doing. And what they thought he was doing.

It was comforting knowing Joey hoped he was happy. Because he wanted the same for her. Even if he wasn't the source of her happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Pace, what are you doing with your life."**

Leave it to Dougie to challenge him. Pacey didn't think much about the future other than that it was his for the taking to do with as he chooses, not what is chosen for him. He'd just had the most spectacular morning with Melanie (after a rather spectacular evening) and now Doug was on his case. Way to harsh his mellow.

Pacey wanted Doug to back off, so he decided to go see his buddy Danny, as requested. At first Pacey was resistant to the idea of working at the guy's restaurant, but after a rather disturbing lunch with Mel, he decided to go for gusto. Thanks to his natural-born powers of persuasion, he got Danny to hire him as a prep cook instead of dishwasher. Pacey was actually looking forward to learning more about cooking, as he really enjoyed prepping food during his sailIng adventure with Joey.

On his way out of the restaurant, he ran into one of the waitresses. After some chit chat, she was all too happy to tell him that chicks dig the guys in the kitchen, to which he told her that he is a one woman kinda guy, provided she's the right one.

And there was really only one woman for him.

###

Dawson came for the weekend, but he hadn''t heard Joey's message. He flipped shit when he did and they got into an argument. But, since she had to go drop Wilder's writing class, they called a timeout.

After begging the guy to sign her drop form, Joey waited in line for hours only to find out he signed a fake name. Asshole. So, instead of resolving her issues with Dawson, who was hanging out with Audrey, Joey had to go confront him and get his real signature. Unfortunately, he refused to sign her form until she wrote down what "The Kiss" meant.

He liked what she wrote and challenged her to stay in the class. She opened up to him a little about the brave new world she was in and the sacrifices she and the other people in her life made to help get her there. Joey included her friends in that list because they all were part of her journey, but Pacey and Dawson played the biggest roles. Dawson was pissed at her, but at least he was here. Pacey was gone. Vanished from her life since graduation. She had to hold onto the one rock she had left in her life.

When she found out he was at the airport, she followed him. Ultimately, she didn't want to lose him. Joey wanted to cut the cord and grow up, but she needed the security Dawson represented in her life. She didn't want to see him years from now and be strangers, which is what she feared she and Pacey would be the next time they saw each other.

Dawson didn't get on the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

**"You love academia because of the rules and hate relationships because of the lack of them."**

Pacey was in Boston. WTF.

Joey was out to dinner with Jen and Audrey at Civilization, one of the hottest restaurants in Boston, when she saw him. One second she was walking toward the restrooms and the next she was stopped in her tracks, having spotted him through the kitchen doors.

In that moment, every feeling she managed to surpass since their breakup came flooding back. The love. And the hurt. How could he be here and not tell her? Did he not want to see her? Didn't he miss her the way she missed him?

When she recovered, after a brief stint in the restroom to splash water on her face, she went to talk to Jen, who apparently knew he was in town. How could she not tell her? A little warning might have been nice. Being blindsided sucked.

The next day, Joey was a complete wreck. She couldn't concentrate in her classes. When she got back to her dorm, she started organizing the drawer of her bedside table while she tried to decide what to do. Should she see him? Should she stay away? Why didn't he want to see her? Did he want to see her but was afraid she wouldn't want to see him? As she pondered all these questions, Audrey began yammering her ear off asking about the guy from the restaurant. This is why she didn't tell her about Pacey. She couldn't handle the questions without getting emotional. In the end, though, Audrey convinced her to go see him. It ended messy, and the thought of seeing him after all this time scared the crap out if her, but she missed him. So, she was going to be selfish and see him.

Later that night, Joey made her way down to the docks and looked for the boat Jen had described in the appropriate slip. Pacey was on the deck slicing something as he drank a soft drink. Dressed in a red long-sleeve T-shirt and khakis, he looked really hot. God, she missed looking at him. When he looked up toward the sky, she saw an opening and commented about not being able to see the stars in the city.

He smiled and she was lost. When he commented about seeing them all before, a throwback to their sailing trip, she nearly melted into a puddle. She missed those blue eyes staring back at her.

He reached out a hand to help her board the boat and Joey felt more alIve than she had since before their breakup. He released her hand quickly and she tugged her sweater shut. They awkwardly chatted until she decided to fall back into their banter, joking about sleeping with half the football team since him. Thankfully, he played along. And all was right. Especially when he grabbed her hand to help her down to the deck. She missed bantering. Pacey was the only person with who she could spar like that. Who truly challenged her.

They agreed to focus on the good rather than dwell on the bad and then they spent over an hour catching up. He told her about his boat, his job, and his trip. She told him about the summer (minus the kiss with Dawon), Audrey, and her new classes.

When they were done, he helped her off the boat. His hand lingered on hers just a moment longer than necessary, but she welcomed it. And she knew he felt it, too.

Which is why she also knew that despite the road to friendship they had just started down, there would be no touching. Touching equaled temptation. And temptation equaled things that broken up people did not do.

* * *

Pacey was losing his touch. He used to be able to sense Joey's presence, but tonight she blindsided him. One second he was looking at the stars and the next she was standing there next to his boat. At first he thought he was hallucinating. He saw her all the time when he looked at the sky, just like Doug had predicted before his first trip. But she was really here and she was talking to him. God, he missed her.

He reached down to help her aboard the boat and immediately felt the current slice into his hand, up his arm, and down to his heart. He felt alive again. And it was amazing. But they weren't together, so he let go quickly. He hated the awkwardness between them, which he brought on himself, so when she opened the door for banter, he walked through. He missed bantering with her, moreso than he realized. A second touch brought her down to the deck with him and launched a conversation that he would remember for the rest of his life.

They would focus on the good. It was the start to rebuilding their friendship, which he missed sorely.

After chatting for a while about their lives "since you" he helped her back to the dock. This time, he allowed his hand to linger in hers. He was greedy like that.

After she was gone, he went back to slicing. Touching was a no-no. It made him think of things and want things he no longer had the right to think or want.


	5. Chapter 5

**"It's time the two of you got your shot."**

Joey didn't want a shot, not really. She didn't know how else to tell Pacey why Dawson blamed himself for his dad's death, so she gave him a look that alluded to where Dawson's head was without actually admitting anything that happened while Pacey was gone. She could tell he had been stunned, but he recovered quickly. Instead of getting jealous, as she expected (and dare she say, hoped), he encouraged her. Stupid boy.

She hadn't been alone with Pacey since the night she discovered he was back in town. So, when he didn't respond to any of Doug's messages, Joey volunteered to go down to the marina and tell him. She knew if she called him at the restaurant, he'd call back; but, she wanted the excuse to see him.

When she walked up to the boat, he was sitting on the deck facing the ocean, legs hanging over the side reading a book. She stood on the deck a moment and took him in. He looked so relaxed and happy - at peace. A far cry from the Pacey who left Capeside. He didn't believe her at first, but came around when it was clear she was serious. When she asked him to come back with her, he hesitated, not sure if Dawson wanted him there. But she convinced him otherwise. Dawson may or may not want him there, but Joey needed Pacey there. Mitch was their surrogate father. No one knew the pain she was in over his loss except for Pacey.

They sat companionably next to each other on the train ride to Capeside sharing happy stories of Mitch to pass the time. When they got to the B&B, Jen, Jack and Grams were already there making casseroles with Bessie. Joey deposited her stuff in her room while Pacey put his in the Frederick Fricke suite. Upon finding out he was assigned that room, he said, "Frederick Fricke gets a suite named after him, but I get nothing after everything I did to get this place up and running? I'm insulted, Potter. Insulted."

Joey rolled her eyes as the rest of the room chuckled. Leave it to Pacey to lighten the mood.

* * *

All Pacey wanted to do was make Joey smile, so when he saw her sneak out to the porch after they returned from Mitch's wake, he followed her. He missed Mitch, who'd been much more of a father than John Witter ever was to him, and Joey was the only other person who felt the same pain he was feeling. Being in her presence made him feel better and he wanted to help her, too. He got his smile after joking about being run over by a clown car as his preferred method of death. It had to be funny, because death sucked otherwise.

Surprisingly, Dawson hadn't flipped out over seeing him at the funeral. While they were a long way off from best friends, their conversation was friendlier than he expected. Was the Joey finally something they could put behind them? He got his answer, though, when Joey confessed why Dawson blamed misled for his dad's death. Of course everything with Joey would be water under the bridge if Dawson believed Pacey was no longer competition for her affections. Pacey took a deep breath and acted as nonchalant as he could when he chose to be encouraging rather than jealous. He had removed himself from the equation, so he lost the right to complain when life moved on without him. Romeo and Juliet was the perfect comparison for Dawson and Joey in his opinion. Happiness would be just as elusive to the soulmates as it was for the fictional couple. He knew it. Most of their friends probably knew it. But they needed their shot so they could find out for themselves and finally put that shit to rest. And give anyone else who ever hoped to have a relationship with them a fighting chance.

After encouraging Joey, he excused himself to go take a walk. The B&B was stifling and his room was full of memories with Jo that he wasn't keen to relive. Before Pacey knew it, he found himself outside his parent's house. His surrogate father was gone, but his actual father was alive and well. He owed it to himself to see if he could salvage a relationship with the guy.

"Where'd you go last night, Pace?" Joey asked the next morning as they sipped coffee in the kitchen.

"I went to see my dad."

Joey paused mid sip. "And how did that go?"

"Better than expected. Pop said he was sorry about Mitch and then actually sat and had a conversation with me. We talked about my summer and my job at the restaurant. Before I left, he actually hugged me."

"Wow."

"Who'd have thunk it, right?" Pacey finished his coffee and put the mug in the sink. He turned to Joey and smiled. "Now, I'm off to convince Dawson he didn't kill his dad. Because that's the kind of former best friend I am. Wish me luck."

"Good luck, Pacey." Joey said with a smile as big as the Grand Canyon.


	6. Chapter 6

**"I felt relieved. How horrible is that?"**

Dawson came to visit for the weekend and when he left, Joey was relieved. And feeling guilty for feeling relieved. Joey was all talked out from her conversation with Audrey about it. She was going to change and hang out with her, but, at the last minute decided to go for her run anyway. They always helped her to clear her head and make sense of all her crap. She took a different route than usual and ended up in Pacey's restaurant's neighborhood. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed the number.

"Civilization. This is Pacey. How can I help you?"

Joey smiled at hearing his voice. "Hey, Pace, it's me. I was calling to see if you can take a quick break. I was jogging and ended up in your neighborhood. I'm out front."

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute."

It wasn't long before he came bounding down the steps. When he reached her, he pulled her into a quick hug. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"Everything okay, Jo?"

"Yeah, fine. I just needed some fresh air. Dawson just left."

He nodded understanding. "Ahh. I get it." He pointed to a bench across the street overlooking the harbor. "Wanna sit?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

When they reached the bench, they sat down side-by-side. "So, how is Dawson?" Pacey asked, genuinely interested.

Joey told him what transpired over the visit and how he didn't take the book she'd gotten him. She didn't tell him about being relieved. That was never going to be public knowledge.

"We can't know what he's going through, Jo. Losing Mitch was hard on us, but not in the same way. You just need to be patient with him. Maybe you could mail the book to him. Whether or not he reads it, though, is something you can't control."

Mailing the book. Why hadn't she thought of that? "That's a great idea, Pace. Thanks."

They spent the rest of his fifteen minute break chatting. He told her funny grillside drama stories and she shared updates on her classes and activities at school.

When time was up, they walked back to the restaurant. He was halfway up the stairs when he stopped. "Jo, don't get so caught up with everything going on with Dawson that you forget to enjoy the life you've created for yourself. You earned the right to be happy."

She nodded and waved as he resumed climbing the stairs. Pacey was the person who knew her best.


	7. Chapter 7

**"What are you guys doing?"**

After a horrendous dinner with Audrey's mom, Joey needed to let loose a little. Since she didn't hear from Dawson yet, she decided to head over to Pacey's party. When she and Audrey got there, Pacey was the center of attention among people she didn't know. He smiled brightly as he chatted and laughed with them, completely at ease. With the exception of Audrey and a few other people at Worthington, Joey still spent the majority of time with the Capeside Bunch. She'd integrated the new people into her existing life; but Pacey, he'd forged a new one that he occasionally allowed the Capeside Bunch to inhibit. Though they'd grown closer and began rebuilding a friendship from the ashes of their failed romance, it hurt a little to see how far away Pacey had settled. Despite that, she was overwhelmed with a sense of pride for him.

When he saw her, his smile grew bigger and his eyes brightened. He excused himself and came over, pulling her into a bear hug. "Glad you came, Jo," he said when he released her (a bit too quickly for her liking). He then introduced her and Audrey to his guests. It didn't take long for Joey to feel comfortable among the new people. A short while later, she was chatting with two of the waitresses from Civilization when she saw Pacey and Audrey talking, or, rather, flirting, and was hit with a twinge of jealousy. Being nosy, she excused herself from her conversation and walked over to them. "What are you guys doing?" she asked as if she didn't know.

"Your roommate is hitting on me," Pacey stated in his light hearted teasing voice. Audrey denied it, but Joey could tell she had the hots for him. As he said, "I have no words," when Audrey walked away, Joey knew he was feeling it between them, too. This was not good. She could handle Pacey hooking up, but she wasn't sure she could take him with her roommate. She'd have to keep an eye on that. Just as she was about to engage him in a conversation, he asked about Dawson, which, as if by miracle - or curse -conjured him up. Her childhood best friend needed her, so she turned her attention to him.

Dawson was drunk off his ass thanks to Jack and the frat pack. Great. Now Joey would never get to spend time with Pacey.

* * *

Pacey was standing nearby when he heard Dawson indirectly blame Joey for Mitch's death. Even though he'd done far worse at prom, he wanted to slap the silly out of Dawson for that. Apparently nothing he said to the guy after the funeral sunk in. After he was done, Dawson hung up the phone and returned to the loving arms of Jack's brethren. Joey, who was shell-shocked, boarded his boat and went into the cabin, he assumed, to cry her eyes out in the bathroom.

Pacey excused himself from his guests and followed her. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

When he got downstairs, she wasn't in the bathroom. She was sitting on the bench in the middle of the cabin, arms crossed with an aggravated look on her face.

"Jo, are you okay?" Pacey asked as he approached her slowly through the deserted cabin.

When she looked up at him, he could see the hurt in her eyes, but he also saw frustration. "I cut the cord, you know," she admitted. "I was ready to let go of everything Capeside and embrace my new college life. But then he showed up on my doorstep and I was pulled back in. I never should have followed him to the airport that day. If I hadn't, he'd still be at USC and Mitch would be alive."

Pacey sat down next to Joey and put his arm around her, pulling her close. "You don't know that, Joey. There are too many factors at play. What I do know is that Gary Petersen killed Mitch Leery. Not Dawson. And definitely not you."

Pacey was surprised when Joey leaned into his embrace and put her arms around his torso. They sat like that for a good ten minutes before he heard Jack call for him. Dawson had passed out on the deck and he needed help getting him on the bench. Reluctantly, Pacey separated from her. "You gonna be okay, Jo?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Then she leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thanks, Pace."

He walked away smiling thinking that he'd finally done something to start to make up for the hellish incident known as 'promicide'.

When he told Dawson the next morning that Joey would forgive him long before he forgave himself, Pacey spoke from experience.


	8. Chapter 8

**"Do you really wanna have that conversation now?"**

Joey had gone to the movies with Pacey and Jack while Jen and Dawson were at the film festival. After Mitch died, Pacey had rejoined the group, but was no longer as entrenched with his friends as he was in high school. As Jack said while they were telling stories, Pacey led a double life. The one he shared with them, via dinners at the restaurant and occasional group activities, and the one he clearly kept private as the only one from their circle actually out there living in the real world everyday. Since that night they first came face to face, Joey and Pacey had rarely been alone, whether that was by coincidence or design, Joey didn't know. They never really spoke about the past where their relationship was concerned. Instead, they fell back into their banter-filled friendship, though it now had an undercurrent of intimacy that hadn't existed prior to 'The Romance'.

Joey secretly got a thrill tonight when Pacey referred to her as the #1 skittish kitten in his life and then sat next to her on Gram's couch while Jack and Grams told their stories. He had been sitting next to her before telling his story, but after mentioning Karen and alluding to more than friendship with " _Do you really wanna have that conversation now?"_ accompanied by his sexy smile, they slowly separated to opposite ends. It didn't take a rocket scientist to catch the subtext. Joey tried to suppress her twinge of jealousy that he'd moved on so fast, but she couldn't.

When they left Gram's place shortly after ten to catch the T, Pacey informed her that he was accompanying her back to her dorm. She knew she should comment about being able to take care of herself, but she was too thrilled to spend some time alone with him to protest.

"So, who's Karen?" Joey asked as they walked from the station to her dorm. Deep down she knew, but she couldn't help but be a masochist.

Pacey glanced her way for a moment, but then fixed his eyes straight ahead. Quietly, he said, "Jo, you shouldn't ask questions you don't really want the answer to."

Pacey's lack of answer was all the confirmation she needed and they walked in silence the rest of the way. When they got to her dorm, she turned to say goodbye, but he simply walked around her and put his hand on the door and motioned for her to swipe her ID card for entrance. "I'll walk you up. Angelina Jolie could be lurking in the halls waiting to jump you and slit your throat. And we can't have that, now can we?" he joked, banter replacing the awkwardness.

Joey swiped her card with one hand while slapping him playfully on the arm with the other. "Your concern is touching, Pace, but also transparent. You just want Angelina Jolie to jump you." She said as she preceded him inside.

When they got to her door, Joey froze and involuntarily mumbled, "Shit," at seeing the blue hair scrunchy around the doorknob. Of all nights for Audrey to get lucky, she had to choose this one?

Pacey, who was brought to a halt by her sudden stop, asked what was wrong. Joey pointed to the door, rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "Looks like I've been sexiled again. Guess I'm camping out in the lounge downstairs until she's done."

"That's ridiculous, Jo. You aren't sleeping on a chair. Crash with me and come back tomorrow."

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea, Pace…" Joey stated in a half-hearted protest.

They exchanged an uneasy glance. "I'll sleep on the floor," he added reassuringly. "I just want you to be comfortable and to have some privacy and safety while you sleep."

Joey looked from Pacey to her door and back again. She really didn't want to sleep in a chair. "Okay, I guess it's worth a shot. Thanks, Pace."

* * *

Pacey was shocked when Joey actually accepted his offer. Despite his best attempts to forge a new life in Boston that included but didn't revolve around his Capeside friends, he missed Joey. Since the night he comforted her after Dawson's outburst at the party on his boat, he craved to be in her presence alone. However they had an unspoken rule: Group stuff was fine, but they were never to be alone. She never asked him anywhere alone and neither did he. It was just easier that way for them both. But, he missed her. She was his best friend.

When they got back to the boat, Pacey helped Joey out of her winter coat and then hung it up in the closet. He dug around in the built-in drawers next to it and pulled out a pair of boxers and one of his long-sleeved tees and gave it to her. "Put these on while I get everything ready for you."

She hesitated before grabbing them, but said, "Okay," and went into the bathroom.

The boat was way bigger than True Love had been, so Pacey had a living quarters plus a small bedroom that was just large enough to fit a double bed and a nightstand. He busied himself with picking up his laundry and fluffing the pillows for her until she came out. He was momentarily stunned by seeing her in his clothes again, but recovered quickly and motioned toward the bed. "All yours," he said as he grabbed one of the pillows and the extra blanket that was at the foot of it.

Figuring she'd want some privacy while she got settled, Pacey began to leave. But before he could, Joey stopped him by reaching her hand out and placing it on his arm.

He looked at her questioningly. "Jo?"

"Stay," was all she said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can we just sleep?" Joey had asked.

Pacey was holding Joey in his arms again and it felt really good. He'd missed her, yes, but he missed this even more. It was never about sex with them. It was about the feelings and the closeness. When he lost her, that's what he longed for he most.

Joey got settled while he discarded everything except his boxers and tank. When she held up the covers so he could get in, Pacey was hit with a burst of happiness that he hadn't had in months. Once he was next to her, Joey turned away and he scooped her into his arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck just like he used to. "Goodnight, Jo," he whispered.

"Night, Pace," she murmured.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, but was just a few minutes. When he noticed Joey's breathing hadn't evened out the way it always did when she fell asleep, he lifted himself up just a little to peer over and see. Just then, Joey, having felt his shift, turned her head toward him. Suddenly, their lips were inches apart and they were frozen.

He wanted to kiss her more than ever, but he dared not move. If anything beyond sleep were to happen between them tonight, it had to be at Joey's will. Just as Pacey was about to move away from her, Joey's lips touched his. And all his willpower and gentlemanly intentions went out the porthole.

Pacey pulled his outer arm from around Joey's waist and settled it on the back of her head to draw her toward him, fusing their lips together. Within moments, the kiss that started out tentative and gentle became possessive and passionate. Joey turned her body toward him and plastered herself against him, settling one leg over his to lock him there.

When Joey's hand moved toward the hemline of his tank, Pacey paused. He pulled back slightly with a silent question, once again seeking reassurance that this was what she wanted. When she smiled, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and tugged it upward, he was past the point of no return.

* * *

Joey awoke in Pacey's arms. She took a moment to revel in the feeling and commit it to memory. She'd missed being close to him whenever she wanted the most since their break-up. Joey brought her free hand to her face and covered her eyes from the sunlight seeping in the portholes while she remembered the night before, smiling.

 _Pacey pulled away from their all-consuming kiss when her hand reached for the hemline of his tank top and looked at her questioningly. Joey knew that he would have stopped if she'd asked him to, but stopping was the last thing she wanted. So she simply smiled and grabbed a fist full of his shirt and tugged upward. As she did so, she skimmed his torso with her knuckles and felt him shiver with lust and anticipation. It was heady to know she still held this much power over him. Once his shirt was gone, Joey allowed her hands to explore his bare torso. He was so familiar yet so different. The time he spent on the boat, as well as his active job here in Boston, had leaned him out considerably and she couldn't help but appreciate it._

 _While she did that, Pacey hands dipped under the shirt she'd borrowed and were roaming around her back and stomach. He went slowly, re-exploring her body, which had changed, too, thanks to her running, a habit she picked-up since moving to Boston. Impatient to be close to him again, Joey removed her hands from his body and yanked the shirt over her head and tossed it aside. Bare before him, she shivered as she looked at him looking at her with desire, but also longing and reverence. Pacey lifted a hand to cup her cheek tenderly and then slowly trailed his index finger down her body inch by inch. He stopped when it reached her waist so he could pull her into him for a kiss that was pure fire fueled by months of pent-up desire. When he turned them over so he was hovering over her, they locked eyes and he brushed a strand of hair away from her face tenderly. In that moment, Joey realized he still loved her as much as she loved him._

Joey knew Pacey had slept with at least one other woman since their break-up, but after last night, she also knew that he hadn't made love. That was reserved for her. Every touch, kiss, and whisper revealed the depth of his true feelings. Knowing he hadn't actually fallen out of love with her made her heart feel a little less broken by his absence.

Joey felt Pacey stir beside her and turned in his arms to face him. When he opened his eyes, she whispered, "Morning."

"Jo," he responded gravelly as he looked at her. She saw disbelief in his eyes as he said, "I thought I was dreaming."

She reached out and put her arm around his torso and pulled him close. "I'm very real."

He laid still a moment. Then, abruptly, he started to push away, creating distance. "Pace? What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Ah, nothing, Jo," he said, wincing. "I just, ah, have to go to the bathroom."

When he moved to get up, she held him down. "Talk to me, Pace. Why are you trying to escape?"

He closed his eyes and squeezed them shut. "Because, Joey, if I stay in this bed with you feeling how I feel right now, then I won't be able to keep my hands to myself. And I probably should… keep them to myself, that is."

"Then don't," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Last night their lovemaking had been a tender reconnection of lost love. This morning, however, it had been urgent and more passionate than ever, as if they were both trying to get their fill of each other before facing reality. After their round of very satisfying wake-up sex, Joey went to take a shower while Pacey went to make breakfast. A few minutes into her shower, Joey heard the bathroom door, which she'd left unlocked, open. On a smile, she said, "Took you long enough, Witter."

As Pacey opened the shower door, he looked at her sheepishly. "I wasn't sure…"

She smiled, took his hand and pulled him into the shower with her. They stayed in there until the water ran cold.

* * *

Pacey and Joey sat in a comfortably uncomfortable silence as they ate breakfast.

"Wow, Pace, this is really good," Joey said as she took big bites of her omelette. "I think you've found your calling."

He smiled, happy to make her happy, but also happy with his life. "I do love the kitchen life."

She looked up and smiled back. "It suits you, Pace. The directionlessness and restlessness is gone. I'm proud of you."

He blushed. "Thanks, Jo. You don't know what that means to me." He took a sip of his coffee and then braced himself to deal with the elephant in the room. "So, Joey, what is this?" he asked as he pointed between them.

"I don't know, Pace," she answered honestly. "Does it have to be something?"

"So, a one night stand?" he queried. "Closure?"

She put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand. "I do think it was closure. We had a lot of unresolved feelings bubbling just under the surface despite our attempts to pretend otherwise. What I do know is that we can't be together right now. Our relationship was all-consuming and losing it almost destroyed me, Pacey. I can't go back there. I wouldn't survive a second time, not with all the wounds so fresh."

He nodded in agreement, sadly resigned to facing reality. "I think we need to live our own lives for a while, too. I love you, Joey. I probably always will, but, I agree, it's not the right time for us. I want to see where this new life takes me and you need to live your dream." He reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. "So, let's just chalk it up to a hormonal glitch and move forward, our friendship in tact. What do you say?"

Joey chuckled softly at his comment, a throwback to Aunt Gwen's, "I think that's a great idea, Pace." He pulled his hand back and picked up his coffee, satisfied by their resolution. He had just taken a sip when she added, "But... If we were to get caught up in another hormonal glitch, I don't think I'd mind."

Pacey nearly spit out his coffee. He coughed as it went down the wrong hole. When he recovered, he looked at Joey and asked, "What?"

"If this," she said as she pointed between them, "were to happen again. I would be okay with that."

Pacey, shocked, made a show of looking around the boat. When his gaze landed back on Joey, he couldn't help but say, "Who are you and what have you done with Joey Potter?"' He paused a moment and the asked, "You aren't seriously proposing what I think you are?" Then, "Are you?"

Joey laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood and hide his shock, so she played along by reaching out her hand as if she was meeting him for the first time. "I'm her twin, Other Joey." He smiled at that. She pulled her hand back to her coffee mug. "But seriously, Pace, I'm stressed by all the coursework I have and all the drama around our little Capeside Bunch. It would be nice to have someone I trust completely to release it with. I don't want to sleep with random guys. And I love sleeping with you."

"Well, I am Pacey Witter, Friend to Women," he commented good-naturedly with a sexy grin. When Joey smiled, Pacey held up a hand. "But, Jo, I'm not sure if we can keep our emotions and our history out of an arrangement like that. And the last thing I want to do is hurt you again."

Joey got up from her bench and sat next to him on his. "I appreciate that, Pace. So let's just take it one day at a time and see what, if anything, happens. If it gets too weird or things change in our lives, we'll call it off and go back to being friends."

"Can we really do that, Jo? They're bound to find out. It's hard enough not to touch you in public so as it is. I don't know if I could stop myself if we were to start doing _that_ on a regular basis again."

She shrugged. "So, we touch. We always have. They'll just think we got over the awkwardness and be glad everything is back to normal so they can go back to their normal state of oblivion when it comes to us. And, well, Dawson's got bigger fish to fry right now, so I doubt he'll be paying much attention."

Pacey knew this had disaster written all over it, but he couldn't deny Joey anything. He nodded and Joey kissed him. How the hell were they going to pull this off with their hearts still in tact?


	11. Chapter 11

**"Everything happens for a reason."**

When Joey got home later that morning, Audrey peppered her with questions about where she was. Joey lied and said she stayed at Gram's, which Audrey seemed to buy. Joey didn't want anyone to know she'd been with Pacey because, frankly, she didn't want a repeat of junior year. Her arrangement with Pacey was her secret.

The next day, Jack called her to invite her to Gram's for dinner. It was Pacey's night off and he volunteered to cook for them if they were up for it. She told him to count her and Audrey in. Tonight would be the test as to whether they could act natural around their friends or if they would blow it.

When they got there, Pacey was already cooking. Since Audrey and Jack were chatting in the living room, she made her way into the kitchen, closing the sliding door behind her. Pacey was standing at the stove stirring something in a pan. She walked up behind him, close but not touching, and said, "Smells great."

"Me or the food?" he asked as he turned his head to look at her and smiled the same sexy knowing grin that he smiled at school during their secret week of perfection before the longest day ever.

She touched his arm lightly. "Both."

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Jack and Audrey coming into the kitchen and Joey stepped toward the island and began chopping veggies. The group chatted amiably while they each did the prep work Pacey asked them to do. When he asked for the onion he'd requested Audrey chop, Joey passed it to him. It felt amazing to be in sync with him again.

Their blissful camaraderie was short-lived when they heard the front door open and Dawson and Jen's whispered voices. Wondering why the duo didn't come into the kitchen, they all ventured out - only to find them in a liplock.

Leave it to Dawson to turn a perfectly lovely evening into a melodrama. She was calling this one _Appetite for Disaster_.

When Audrey pulled her into the bathroom after purposely dousing herself with risotto, she told Joey that the kiss was decidedly un-casual. Um… hello… duh. Joey wasn't a stranger to the un-casual kiss. Was she thrown? Sure. But she wasn't quaking with jealousy ready to rip Jen's hair out like she was when she was 15.

After Jen offered to lend Audrey a shirt, Joey stayed in the bathroom to compose herself. She could hear the guys ribbing Dawson about finally having sex. She splashed water on her face and then rolled her eyes as she dried it off. How should Dawson's Joey Potter react to this situation? She almost didn't want to leave the bathroom because she knew Dawson would make a beeline for her.

He'd followed her into the kitchen. She didn't have to feign the uneasiness at seeing them kiss. It was weird because she felt 15 again, not because she was jealous. She gave him the reaction he expected when he implied he closed the deal with Jen. Because she knew her actual reaction wouldn't win her any points.

They returned to the dining room and ate in silence until Pacey got up to get the second course ready. She jumped up to offer him help in the hopes that they could be alone for a few minutes, but Audrey and Jack followed, eager to leave the couple alone. So instead of sharing her real feelings with Pacey, she was stuck munching on cornflakes. Why was the chicken taking so long? She wanted to get it over with. When she suggested serving the chicken, Pacey was hurt, but he went along with it.

When Dawson mentioned he was thinking of enrolling in film school in Boston, Audrey decided to spill her meal on herself and pull Joey into the kitchen to question her. Lord almighty. Did they expect her to throw herself on a pitchfork over this? The whole situation was what it was. Dawson would do whatever Dawson wanted because it was his show and she, like everyone else, was just a supporting player.

Pacey's salad looked yummy. Joey was just about to dig in when Dawson started getting all antsy over Jen talking to Charlie outside. When he went after her, Pacey followed. Joey tuned out Audrey and Jack's chatter to listen to what Pacey said. As she listened, she realized Pacey had truly learned from the past. He wasn't the same guy who left back in June. Dawson, of course, checked in long before the checking was due despite Pacey's sage advice. When Pacey came back to the table, they shared a look of aggravated resignation.

When Joey went 'get more salad' from the kitchen, she hoped Pacey would follow to 'help' her, but he didn't. Dawson did. She was hurt when he told her that she reminds him of everything he lost and wasn't sure what that meant for their friendship.

When Dawson left the kitchen, Pacey came in, squeezing through the partially closed door. "Sorry, Jo. I just need to cut the cake."

She smiled, her first genuine one since she arrived. "It's okay, Pace. I'm fine."

As he grabbed one of his expensive-looking knives, he asked skeptically, "Are you?"

"Yeah," she answered as she moved to stand next to him so her arm was touching the one that was holding the cake platter steady as he cut into the cake. "I don't know what he expected? I thought things were clarified in this area last year, but I guess not - at least not in his mind."

Pacey paused mid-slice. "Really?"

She leaned into him and looked up. "Yes, really, doofus."

Pacey leaned down and brushed a light kiss on the top of her head. "Good to know. Because you're still the most important person in my life, Jo."

When Joey heard the door sliding, she moved away from Pacey. When Jack came in to see if he could help fasttrack the dessert, he was none the wiser of what was really going on.

Joey hightailed it out of Gram's as soon as she could after dessert, desperate to be away from the whole situation. She lucked out majorly, however, when Pacey came up behind her, having been relieved of clean-up duties by Jen. Her lucky streak continued when Audrey bought that she planned to go back to the dorm and study and opted to go with Jackers instead.

Finally. She was alone with Pacey, to whom she confessed the true reason for her upset. She wasn't upset Jen and Dawson had sex, but that she lost her place. Despite her desire to break away from the past and live the new life she'd created for herself, it saddened her. Pacey made her feel better with his words of wisdom and comforting hug.

When they pulled away from the hug, Pacey placed a soft kiss on her lips and then said, "Do what makes you happy, Joey, even if that means letting go of the past." She knew he meant him, too, if it came to that.

"Well, I know what would make me happy right now."

He touched his forehead to hers. "And what might that be?"

"You."


	12. Chapter 12

On the way to his boat, Joey told Pacey that she had titled tonight's Dawson Leery melodrama _Appetite for Destruction_. He couldn't help but chuckle at that. Leave it to Dawson to turn a relaxing dinner into a tension-filled disaster.

He snickered as a thought popped into his mind.

"What's so funny, Pace?" Joey asked as she hung her coat in the closet on his boat.

"Could you imagine the reactions around the table if they'd caught onto us?"

Joey began laughing uncontrollably until tears of mirth spilled from her eyes. When she doubled-over from the laughter, Pacey got worried and hurried to her.

"Jo, you ok?"

She looked up and nodded, but then had to look down again because she couldn't keep a straight face. A good two minutes passed until she calmed down enough to speak.

"He would have choked on the words he said to me tonight."

Pacey didn't ask what Dawson said. He honestly didn't want to know. It was better for his sanity that way. Having had enough of The Dawson Show, Pacey decided to change the subject. "You hungry? I could make us some sandwiches."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Then, "Sorry we ruined your dinner," she added sincerely.

Pacey shrugged and walked toward the galley. "It's okay. I was doing it for the practice anyway."

When he got there, he pulled out the fixings for turkey sandwiches. His attention was brought back to Joey when he heard the thump of her shoes being kicked off. When he looked up, he froze. She had removed her burgundy button down shirt and was standing there in a spaghetti strap tank, her khakis, and bare feet. "What?" she asked walked toward him.

"Nothin."

"Oh, come on, it has to be something."

"Just that it's good to see you like this… Relaxed." _And beautiful._

She leaned on the high counter. "Well, it's good to feel like this, especially after the evening we had."

When Pacey was done with the sandwiches, he motioned for her to sit down at the table. Wanting desperately to change the subject from their evening, he asked her about her special project with her writing professor. They chatted while they ate. When they were done, Joey grabbed the plates and took them to the sink. "Crap."

"What?"

"Audrey will be expecting me, won't she?"

"Probably," he answered disappointingly. "Unless you want to answer a barrage of questions tomorrow morning about where you were."

Joey pulled out her cell phone, leaned against the counter, and dialed Audrey's number, which went to voicemail. "Hey, Audrey, it's Joey. Pacey and I were talking after you guys left and I decided to come hang out on the boat with him to catch up a bit. I'll probably crash here since it's so late. Just didn't want you to worry."

When he arched a brow at her, she said simply, "It's the truth. We're chatting on your boat. And I will be crashing here. If I tell her the truth, it's a win all around. I won't need to keep a lie straight and she won't call everyone under the sun looking for me when I don't come home."

"Very clever, Ms. Potter," Pacey said, impressed. He got up and closed the distance between them. When he reached her, he placed his hands against the counter on each side of her and leaned in. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Joey put her phone on the counter and then wrapped her arms around his neck, playing absently with the hair at his nape. "Know what I don't have in me?"

He shook his head.

"You."

At her "You," Pacey buried his head in the crook of her neck and started laughing softly.

Joey pushed him away from her, arched an eyebrow, and asked, "What's so funny?"

Pacey brought a hand to the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to stop laughing. "Nothing. It's just, ah, I'm not used to hearing that stuff come out of your mouth. It threw me."

Joey grinned. "Prude."

"Pervert." Pacey responded as he placed his arm back on the counter at Joey's side. Only they could use name-calling as foreplay.

At that, Joey playfully smacked him on the arm and then ducked out from his embrace. She took a few steps toward the bedroom and then reached for the hem of her tank top and pulled it up over her head, leaving her upper body bare except for a nude strapless bra. As her hands drifted to the button of her khaki's, she purred, "You coming, Witter?"

Pacey, who'd turned to face her, felt heat shoot through his body and down to his groin at her double entendre. "Definitely," he growled as he stalked toward her. When he reached her, he pulled her to him so their bodies were flush and ground his hips into hers, letting her know just how turned on he was by her take-charge attitude. With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. When they came up for air, Joey began unbuttoning his bowling shirt one agonizingly slow button at a time. When she was done, her hands seeped in through the opening and under his wifebeater and began exploring his torso. He was about reach around and unhook her bra when she suddenly whispered, "You got hot, Pace."

He paused. "So, I wasn't hot before? You wound me, Potter."

She stuck her tongue out at him in response to his mock hurt. Then she smiled seductively and elaborated, "You were hot before in a boyish way. Now you're hot in a manly way. All that sailing and running around the kitchen has definitely done your body good."

"Why thank you," Pacey said as he traced the waistband of her khaki's with his fingertips, feeling her jump slightly at his touch. Then he leaned in and whispered, "You got hotter, too, Jo. It takes all the willpower I can muster not to kiss you senseless every time I lay eyes on you."

"I know," she replied, pulling her hands out of his undershirt and inching them up his chest to his shoulders, where she began pushing his open shirt off.

Pacey dropped his hands to let the shirt fall and asked, "You do?"

Joey looked into his eyes. "I can see it in your eyes, Pace. And in how you pause every time we're within five feet of each other, like you have to mentally check yourself to stop from reaching out."

"Huh. I thought I hid it better than that," he said, scared by how well Joey knew him.

Joey shook her head. "And I know that you know I feel the same way. That's why we came up with our little unspoken 'No Touching' rule when you got back. And why we were rarely alone."

Pacey, hands still dangling at his sides, let out a breath. "Because the gravitational pull is as strong as ever," he admitted.

Joey nodded and then grabbed the belt loop of his jeans to pull him back to her. When he reached her, he slid his arms around her, clasped her butt, and lifted her up. As he did so, Joey snaked her arms around his neck and locked her heels together behind him, pressing her core to his. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Home, Geeves."

He bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the nape of her neck before heading toward the bedroom. "As you wish, Miss Daisy."

 **~zzzzzz~**

As Pacey carried Joey into his bedroom, she reveled in the feel of his arms around her. For the past year, his arms were home to her and losing that was crushing. Everything she said to him before about not being able to handle a relationship with him right now was true, but that didn't mean her feelings had changed. She was as in love with Pacey as ever, and, by the way he held her, she knew he felt the same way.

Tonight had, well, sucked. Jen and Dawson and all the related melodrama was beyond exhausting and being here alone with Pacey made Joey feel relaxed and happy. Like the Joey Potter she was, not the one she was supposed to be. And that had made her bold enough to be a little risqué.

When they got to the bedroom, Pacey kicked the door closed with his foot, turned, pressed her against the wall and began lavishing her upper body with kisses, which caused her to moan in pleasure and throw her head against the door. An involuntary "Ow!" escaped her lips and one hand went up to the sore spot.

Pacey stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Joey unhooked her heels and slid down his body, still holding what she knew would be a bump on her head tomorrow. "Yeah, I'll be fine," she winced.

"Do you want me to get you some ice?" he asked tenderly as he lead her to the bed to sit down.

"No," she said, stopping at the foot of the bed before sitting down. "It just shocked me a little."

His eyes searched hers for any kind of distress. "Are you sure?"

Joey raised a hand to his face and cupped his cheek tenderly. "Yes." Then she brought it back down to his waist and pulled him close to her. "Now, where were we?" she asked.

Pacey lifted his hands to trace the underside of her bra on each side as they roamed to her back. "Right about here, I think," he murmured as his hands met on the clasp of her undergarment and unhooked it.

As the bra fell to the floor, Joey shook her head lightly. "Nope, I don't think we were there," she teased. She raised her finger to his chest dragged it, slowly, down the front of his body until it reached the hem of his undershirt. Then, she grabbed it with both hands and yanked upward. "This is where we were. I'm sure of it," she declared as he raised his arms and helped her pull the shirt over his head.

Just as Joey was enjoying looking her fill, Pacey settled his hands on the button to her khacki's. "Nope, Potter. I'm pretty sure we were here," he mused as he opened the button, pulled the zipper down, and gently slid the pants down her legs.

Joey stepped out of the pants and kicked them to the side. "I don't know about that, Witter. I'm certain we were here," she argued as she reached for his jeans and undid the fly. As she inched the pants over his hips, though, she saw the top of his boxers, which had little sailboats on them. She arched a brow. "Seriously?"

"What can I say, I love all things nautical," he shrugged.

"I think you need to see someone about this obsession, Pace. It's not healthy."

Pacey took over shucking his jeans. When he stepped out of them he defended himself. "It's not an obsession, Jo, just a healthy appreciation." Then he wiggled his eyebrows and teased, "Besides, chicks dig em."

Joey snorted. "I doubt it."

Pacey pulled her flush against him so they were touching skin to skin and Joey felt her body temperature skyrocket. "So you're not thinking about all the naughty things I've done to you on sailboats right now?" he whispered wickedly in her ear, his breath sending shivers down her spine. "Or about how 'nothing' was just about everything except that one thing by the time we got home? Or about how much you enjoyed feeling so alive?"

"No," she answered weakly, more to be contrary than anything as she tried to stomp down the memories of hot wicked nights alone on a sailboat with this boy.

Pacey pulled back and examined her face, which she knew was flushed, but not from embarrassment. "Liar, liar, Josephine."

"Pacey…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," Joey said before grabbing his upper arm and pushing him sideways, hard, so he fell on top of the bed. And then following him down.

 _A/N: Upon re-read, I realized I missed a chapter from my doc, so this has been re-uploaded with the missing content. So, you get 2 chapters in one!_


	13. Chapter 13

Joey was sleeping soundly when the shrill ring of her cell phone startled her awake. She reached blindly for the phone on her nightstand and pried open one eye to see who was calling her so late. Her annoyance at being woken up was replaced by worry when she saw it was Pacey. "Pace? Are you okay?" she answered, not bothering to whisper since Audrey was out for the night chaperoning potential students up for an overnight visit.

"Yeah, Potter. Sorry to scare you. I just had a really shitty day and, well, was hoping I could see you."

Joey could hear the exhaustion in his voice. "You can come here. Audrey's not here."

Pacey sighed with relief. "I'll be there in ten."

When Joey flipped the phone closed, she reached over and put it back down on the nightstand and turned on the soft table lamp. She kicked off the covers, got up, and padded to the bathroom. When she came out, she unlocked the door and then settled on top of the bed with a bottle of water and a book she'd been reading.

She was lost in the book when she heard a soft knock and Pacey came inside looking as haggard as he sounded on the phone. "Hey, Jo," he said as he shucked his coat and tossed it on Audrey's empty bed.

Joey scooted over to the edge of her bed and then patted the space beside her as she motioned him over with her head. Pacey kicked his shoes off and then made his way over, situating himself beside her. When he did so, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

Joey snuggled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "What happened?"

He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "My dad called this morning and we got into an argument because he couldn't find one of his tools that I'd borrowed before I left. Then, I was twenty minutes late for work because I missed my original train because the bank was swamped when I deposited my paycheck. And, to top it off, it was Bitchy Rich Housewives of Boston Night at Civilization because I had more food returned for stupid shit tonight than I had in all of my time there so far. And we were short-staffed in the kitchen, which made it that much harder." Pacey's voice had risen and his hand movements gotten more demonstrative with each incident he relayed. But, when he finished relaying them to her, the fight left him and he grew quiet.

"I'm sorry, Pace," Joey whispered into his shirt as she lightly squeezed his waist in comfort.

"Thanks. Seeing you makes me feel better." Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Then, out of the blue, he said, "I should go. I need a shower and to hit the hay. I have the lunch shift tomorrow."

Joey pulled her head up off his chest. "You don't have to go. You could stay here… if you want."

"I'd love to, but I don't have a change of clothes."

At that, Joey released him and got up from her position on the bed to go to her dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and kneeled down and rifled through its contents until she found what she was looking for. Then she stood back up and held out her bounty to Pacey. "You can put these on."

He squinted at the items she was holding and then got up and walked over to her to take a closer look. "I was looking for those. I'd wondered where they got to."

Joey blushed at being caught not only hanging onto her ex-boyfriend's boxers and t-shirt, but for bringing them with her to Boston. She shrugged and then pushed them into his hands. Joey didn't want to admit she kept them because they made her feel close to him after their breakup.

"I'm glad you kept them, Jo." Pacey took them from her and then added, "They're yours if you want them - after tonight, that is." When he winked, Joey playfully slapped him in the elbow.

"Go take a shower. Then we can sleep."

He saluted her and disappeared in the bathroom and Joey got settled back in bed. After about ten minutes he came back out and joined her.

As Joey burrowed into his arms, he pulled her close.

"Goodnight, Pace."

"Night, Jo," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

When Pacey woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't rocking. The second thing he noticed was that he was alone in a strange bed. When he opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them, he saw it was Joey's room. _Right. I came here last night after the day from hell._

"Hey, sleepyhead," he heard Joey's voice say. Pacey turned his head to see her sitting at her desk writing in a notebook.

"Hey," he responded, voice gravelly. "What time is it?"

"Just after nine. What time do you have to be at work?" she asked, not even looking up from her work.

"10:30." Pacey kicked off the covers, sat up, and swung his feet over the bed. As he went to stand up, he got dizzy and slumped back down. "Shit."

Joey was over to him in an instant, kneeling in front of him, hands on his bare knees. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I think I just stood up too fast."

"Did you eat dinner last night, Pace?" Joey asked, concern evident in her voice.

He thought a moment. "No. Now that you mention it, I didn't. There wasn't time."

"No wonder you almost just passed out."

"I'm fine. Really," he protested. "I'll get a bagel on the way back in."

"How long is your shift today?"

"Ten hours. 10:30 to 8:30," he said with a wince. "I have to cover lunch and dinner." When Joey frowned, he smiled ruefully. "That's the kitchen life, Jo."

"When will your break be?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. Probably whenever it slows down enough that I can get away. We kinda play it by ear."

"Pace, you need to eat," she said forcefully as she stood up. "Or you're gonna burn out."

He stood up, slower this time, and rubbed her upper arms comfortingly. "I'm fine. Honestly. But thanks for worrying." Then he used his slight grip to set her aside and moved toward the bathroom. "Nature calls."

When he emerged from the bathroom in the t-shirt and boxers he wore to bed, Joey was dressed and waiting on her now made bed holding his coat. "Get dressed. We're going to breakfast."

As he pulled on the pants he had discarded the night before, he reiterated. "I know you have homework, Jo, so stay and finish. Like I said, I'll grab a bagel and be fine."

She stood up and shoved his coat at him. "Breakfast. Now."

He took it from her and then gathered his shirt and boxers from last night and stuffed them into a plastic bag she handed him. "Bossy wench."

"Stubborn ass."

"Alright, Potter, you win. Lead the way."

Joey smiled triumphantly and then preceded him out the door.

Pacey smiled. The sweetness and the sarcasm. He could definitely do this with Joey the rest of his life. Too bad it was too soon for that, he thought, as he closed her door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Christmas_**

The moment Audrey and her bags were out the door, Joey phoned Pacey with the all clear.

Twenty minutes later, she heard a knock. "Hey," she sighed as she opened it to reveal Pacey on the other side.

He stepped inside, closed the door with his foot, and pulled her into a searing kiss. When they came up for air, he breathed, "Hey yourself." Then, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Pacey dropped the small duffel he was carrying and took off his coat, revealing his chef uniform underneath. As he threw his coat on Audrey's bed, he said, "So, how did your finals go?"

"Good, I think. My Econ final was a pain, but I'm pretty sure I aced the others."

"Did you ever have a doubt, Potter?" He asked as he motioned her toward him.

When she got there, she sat on his lap and gave him a hug. "No, not really. Now I just have to wait for my grades." A moment later, she pulled back and scrunched her nose. "Sorry, Pace, but you stink."

"Ahh, sorry. Fish was the lunch special today." He pushed her off him gently and stood up. "That's why I brought the duffel this time. Mind if I borrow your shower?"

"No, go ahead." The thought of Pacey naked and wet at her disposal made her all tingly inside. Given that they were alone and he wasn't about to pass out from exhaustion, she added, "As long as I can keep you company?"

Pacey grinned, grabbed her hand and squeezed it before he went into the bathroom. Just as she heard the shower turn on, there was a knock on the door. _Shit._ At the sound, Joey picked up Pacey's coat and threw it into her closet. "Just a minute!"

When she opened the door, she saw Jen and Dawson outside. She furtively glanced to the bathroom door and back again. "Ah, hey guys. What's up?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

"Mind if we come in?"

"No, I guess not." She let them in. "To what do I owe the honor?" Joey asked as she moved in front of the bathroom door where the water was still running.

"We were on our way to Capeside and wondered if you needed a lift." Dawson offered.

 _Stuck in a car with the two of you all lovey-dovey? I think not._ "Ah, no, that's okay. I still have a few things to finish here and then I'm gonna take the train."

"Are you sure?" Jen asked. "We don't mind waiting."

Joey heard the water turn off and prayed she was being loud enough for Pacey to hear her. Tucking her hair behind her ears, she said, "No, it's totally okay. I already have my ticket and I'm not sure how long I'll be."

"I'll just call you when I get back to Capeside," Joey offered as she began ushering them back to the doorway. "We can finalize Christmas plans then."

"Ok," Dawson said cheerfully as he put his arm around Jen and pulled her with him. He nodded his head toward the bathroom. "Say bye to Audrey for us."

"I'll, ah, do that," Joey responded.

After the door closed behind them, Joey locked it. "You can come out, Pace."

He popped his head out the door. "That was close."

"Too close," Joey sighed as Pacey came out dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"What did they want?" He asked as he rummaged through his duffel and pulled out a long-sleeved button down shirt.

"They offered me a ride to Capeside."

"And you would rather poke your eyes out with an icepick." He stated as he donned the shirt and closed his duffel.

"I accept they're together. I just don't want to subject myself to it anymore than necessary. The same way Dawson was with us."

"And it's not because you're jealous, right?"

"No, Pace, I'm not jealous." She walked over to him and put a hand on his arm. "I just want to move forward and being around them is like an acid flashback to sophomore year."

Pacey smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm proud of you, you know."

"Thanks."

He pulled back. "So, we have some time before your train. Do you wanna get some pizza or something?"

"Or something," Joey murmured as she grabbed his open shirt and slid it from his shoulders.

 _Later..._

"Geez, Potter, are you taking the bathroom sink back to Capeside?" Pacey teased as he helped her with her suitcase.

Joey stuck out her tongue and then pulled up the handle so she could wheel it behind her. "I'm actually not taking much. Most of the contents are presents."

"What did you buy? Bricks? You have been known to travel with those."

"Haha. Very funny." She said as she swung her backpack over her shoulder. "So, you'll be in on Christmas Eve, right?"

"Yeah, I have to work until then. Danny gave me off only the two days. I'm even working New Year's Eve."

"Since Jack is in Italy with Andie, that leaves me alone with Jen and Dawson during break. Joy."

"I'm sure you'll survive, Potter," he joked. Then he reached for her and gave her a bear hug. "See you in a few days."

Joey hugged him back tightly. "See you then."


	15. Chapter 15

"Joey, why is Pacey staying here?" Bessie asked.

"Because Carrie and the kids are still at his parent's and Gretchen is staying with Doug."

"Won't it be weird?"

"No. Why would it? He stayed here when Mitch died."

"This is different, Jo. It's only us and him. Before there was a house full of guests."

"Bessie, we're totally over the awkwardness. We came out on the other side."

"If you say so, Jo," Bessie said skeptically as she went back to wrapping presents for the small dinner at Gail's tomorrow.

She and Joey worked together in silence as they wrapped. Just as they were finishing up, the front door opened and Pacey came through, duffle in hand. "Hey, Potters," he said brightly.

Joey smiled, but didn't move from her spot since Bessie was suspicious. "Hey, Pace. How was the trip?"

"The trip was good. Dinner with my parents, not so much."

"I thought things were better between you and your dad."

"They are, but with Gretchen, Doug, and Carrie there, it was as dysfunctional as ever." He came over and pulled Bessie into a hug. "Thanks for saving me, Bess."

"No problem, Pacey." Bessie responded. "It's only one night anyway," she teased. "How bad can it be?" Then, "You're in the Frederick Fricke room."

"Of the Pacey J. Witter wing," he added with a wink.

Bessie grabbed a handful of the presents and turned toward the hallway. "Punk."

When she was gone, Pacey sat down at the table next to Joey. "Hey" he whispered.

"Hey," she whispered back.

"I'm here to rescue you from third wheeldom, at least for a bit."

"I'm glad."

* * *

Pacey was drifting off to sleep in the Fricke room, enjoying the comfortable bed after a long, exhausting day of family time, when he heard a light knock followed by a quiet, "Pace?"

He got up and opened the door to find Joey outside. Quickly, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, closing and locking the door. "Jo, what are you doing?" Then, "This is dangerous."

"I wanted to see you. And to see if I can stay here tonight."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Your sister has a sixth sense when it comes to us."

Joey winced. "She does, doesn't she? She's already suspicious of why you're here and not with your family. But I covered really well."

"Then we probably shouldn't take our chances, Jo. The last thing we need is the Capeside Bunch getting a clue."

"True. But, I'd much rather sleep here with you than alone."

"Me, too," Pacey confessed as he went back to the bed and got inside. "So, let's get to it. Just set the alarm so you can sneak back before she wakes up."

Joey smiled and climbed under the covers, snuggling up to Pacey.


	16. Chapter 16

Christmas at the Leery's was weird. Joey could tell that Dawson and Gail were trying, but that they were struggling with missing Mitch. They had invited Joey, Pacey, Jen, and Grams, as well as Bessie, Bodie, and Alexander for a light dinner in an effort to find joy in the sad day.

The group ate, exchanged presents, and sat around the living room sharing memories of Christmases past. Joey did her best to ignore Dawson and Jen's lovey-dovey actions, but it wasn't easy. Even though deep down she knew that this was bound to be a fling, it still rubbed her the wrong way. She just couldn't put her finger on why. She wasn't jealous, though that's what everyone assumed given the pitying looks she got from Gail, Grams, Bessie, and Bodie. When Dawson and Jen stopped to kiss under the mistletoe between the living room and dining room for the fifth time, Joey rolled her eyes. Pacey must have seen her because he covered a laugh with a cough.

Pacey had to leave to go back to Boston from the Leery's, so he'd packed his stuff up before they drove over. He collected his presents (which included a pair of boxers splattered with utensils that she'd given him alone early that morning) and his coat, but was stopped by Dawson. As the two chatted, Joey noticed the mistletoe was right above him. Feeling brave from the spiced cider she drank, Joey got up and walked over, halting directly under the mistletoe next to Pacey and inserted herself into the conversation. The three of them chatted for a few minutes as Joey waited for someone, anyone, to notice where she was standing and with whom. She'd just about given up when she heard Bessie's voice. "Oh, hey, look who's under the mistletoe."

To that, Dawson said, "Guess you two have to kiss now."

Joey made a half-hearted attempt to get out of kissing Pacey, but Dawson whined, "It's tradition."

Joey rolled her eyes for their audience. "Come on Pace, I guess we're stuck. They'll never let us live this down if we don't."

Pacey argued, "I don't know if that's a good idea, Jo," doing his part to keep up the ruse.

Then Jen chimed in. "You're friends again, right? So it shouldn't be weird. Just take one for the team guys so Dawson shuts up."

"What do you say, Potter? Wanna take one for the team," Pacey asked, mirth in his eyes.

She shrugged. "If I have to. Far be it for me to spoil Christmas for everyone."

Pacey leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, lingering far longer than the ex guidelines allowed. Fortunately, no one commented on that, busy once again with their conversations.

When they separated, Joey and Pacey shared a secret smile. He turned to leave, thanking Gail for the dinner, and Joey resumed her seat next to Bessie. No one realizing that they had been played.


	17. Chapter 17

**"When was the last time you did something wild?"**

After a nearly a week in Capeside with only The Lovebirds for company her own age, Joey was going insane. Being their third wheel was not fun, so Joey started hanging out by herself at the B&B, which is why Bessie was now questioning her ability to do something wild. If only everyone knew how wild she'd actually been the few months, they'd totally flip. Joey was trying to avoid Bessie's pestering by reading a magazine when they heard a knock and Pacey walked in. Joey smiled. He really was a good mood pill.

She was surprised to see him since he said he had to work during the break, but he later told her he got the day off at the last minute when one of the other chefs got back early from a trip unexpectedly. When he offered her the chance to go back to Boston early with him, she jumped on it.

Pacey was elusive about how he ended up with the red mustang they were driving back to Boston in, but she knew he'd tell her when he was ready. Instead, they talked about Jen and Dawson and Pacey teased her about her grades.

"There's a fundamental difference between saying your going to change and actually doing it," Pacey said with a smirk.

Joey looked averted her gaze and looked out the window. Forget ten years from now. He really knew her best now.

"You know, you've changed Pace. Being on your own did wonders."

"Being away from Capeside and from everyone's expectations and preconceived notions of me really helped. I'm finally living my life for myself," he said as he rested his arm on the console.

Joey reached over and grasped his hand. She squeezed it and said, "So am I, Pace."

When they got back to Worthington, she invited Pacey back to her room. They joked about what she would do with a room all to herself until break ended even though they both knew what she would be doing. However, when Joey opened the door, Audrey was there. So much for that.

When Pacey took Audrey to interview for the open waitress position at Civilization, Joey went to check her grades. When she saw the 4.0, she was so happy she ended up hugging her hot professor, who happened to be there posting grades.

Audrey got the job, so they decided to go to a local college club and celebrate. Joey called Pacey and invited him, too. Since he was off, she wanted to spend more time with him.

Joey was proud of him when she found out he'd been promoted to chef. It was great to see his potential finally kicking in.

A while later, she caught up to him playing pool with Audrey, who was kicking his butt. As he racked the balls, he teased her again about her grades and then dared her to let Other Joey out for a while. When he leaned around her to reach into the corner pocket and mentioned Other Joeys spur-of-the-moment decision to sail away with him for the summer, her breath caught. Having him so close yet so far away was becoming torturous.

When he gave her the $100 to buy them drinks, he also gave her a valid reason to see him later.

* * *

Pacey was sitting on the deck when Joey came by later that night. She held up the $100. "I came to return this to you."

He smiled and got up to meet her at the side of the boat. When she started to step up on her own, he halted her.

Joey rolled her eyes. "Permission to come aboard?" She asked as she raised a hand.

He leaned down and reached out. "Permission granted."

When she was on deck, he pulled her close and kissed her. When they broke apart, he led her to the bench and sat her down next to him, covering them with his blanket. She leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there in silence watching the stars.

When they started to get cold, he led them below deck.

"So, how was the rest of your evening," he asked, as he made them hot chocolate. "Kiss any boys?"

She looked up, startled. "How do you know about that?"

"Audrey told me after she kissed me."

"She kissed you?"

"On the cheek," Pacey clarified as he finished pouring their drinks. "After I dropped her off at your dorm."

He watched as Joey took the mug and held it with both hands, letting the heat seep into her skin. "So?" he prodded.

Joey blushed. "I kissed Charlie after I got off stage. I was having such a rush from the experience that I forgot for a second that he was an ass to Jen."

At her admission, Pacey felt his heart drop. He was afraid this would happen. He was falling back in love with Joey. Well, technically deeper in love, since he hadn't really fallen out of it. "Joey, we need to talk."

"Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that," she said cautiously. "Is it because I kissed Charlie?"

"Yes and no, Jo," he answered honestly. "Even though we agreed on this arrangement, I'm jealous that you kissed him. Which means I'm getting too invested in you - in us. That's a slippery slope, especially considering our feelings on going back down Relationship Road right now haven't changed."

The little flicker of hope Pacey had was extinguished when Joey affirmed what he said. "They haven't. We can't be in a relationship right now Pace. It's not fair to either of us to go there." She took a sip of her drink and then added softly, "If we ever get back together Pacey, I want it to be for keeps."

He swallowed the rest of his hot chocolate and then got up to put the mug in the sink, needing some distance. "Me, too, Jo... So, in that case, we should probably call it a night," he said as he leaned his butt against the counter.

Joey had finished hers, too, and followed him. She pressed herself against him as she reached around him to put her mug in the sink too. "We probably should," she whispered, "But I don't want to."

"Neither do I," was all he said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her senseless.

When Joey woke up, Pacey's side of the bed was empty, though his scent still lingered. "Pace?" she called as she sat up, holding the sheet to her naked body.

"Up here, Jo," he called back. "I'll be right down."

Joey heard footsteps and then saw him appear in the doorway wearing a pair of sweatpants and his hockey jersey. "Sorry," he said. "I thought I'd be down before you woke up."

"Why'd you leave?" She asked as he took off the jersey and shucked his sneakers, leaving him in only his sweatpants.

He padded over to the bed. "I try to catch the sunrise whenever I can and I just lost track of time." Then, "It's still early, though. I can make you some breakfast before you head back to the dorm, if you like."

Joey shook her head. She didn't want to spend their morning together eating breakfast. They'd have plenty of time to do that after they went back to being just friends. Joey pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and looked up at him, invitation in her eyes. Pacey let out a breath and climbed in.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was back in Boston for New Year's given the new semester would be starting soon. Since Civilization was throwing a party and they were short-staffed, Pacey had to work. Sure, Pacey would have liked to spend the evening with his friends, but he needed the money. Audrey had taken the night off. She made up with her parents so she was back on the gravy train, but decided to stay on at the restaurant anyway because the whole "working for a living thing" amused her. And because, well, she wanted him, even if she wouldn't admit it. Pacey would be lying if he said he wasn't physically attracted to her, too, but she wasn't someone he could sleep with and not call given her ties to Joey and the rest of his friends, so he was proceeding with caution there. He was still really hung up on Joey anyway despite their implicit agreement to call off their arrangement.

It was nearly two in the morning by the time Pacey was done cleaning up after the party and he was dragging. He thought about calling the gang to see if they were still hanging out because, despite his exhaustion, it was kinda pathetic for him to go home and sleep on one of the biggest party nights of the year. But he was tired, so he left his cell phone in his pocket and drove home to the marina.

He had just stripped down to his boxers and was ready to hit the hay when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Shocked, he jumped. "What the hell?!" Poking his head out the bedroom door, he asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Pace," Joey announced as she descended into the cabin.

He emerged from the bedroom. "What are you doing here Jo? I thought you were with everyone else at the party Jen was throwing at Grams'."

"I was, but it didn't feel right to celebrate without you, so once everyone else was passed out, I snuck out." She smiled mischievously and pulled a bottle of champagne from behind her back. "Wanna toast the new year?" she asked as she left the doorway and walked to the middle of the cabin.

God did Pacey want to toast the new year with her. Which was exactly why it was a terrible idea. "Jo, I'm not sure this is the best idea given the situation," he said even as he walked into the main cabin to meet her. "How am I supposed to go back to being your friend when all I can think about is how much I'd love to lick that champagne from your body?"

He laid it on the line with that. He was too tired and too hung up on her to be chivalrous and and pretend they could innocently toast the new year as pals. Pacey was surprised, however, when Joey held out the bottle to him. "Well, that's good, Pace, because I was laying on the couch at Grams' house eyeing this champagne bottle and imagining how much I want you to do just that. So, I said to myself, _Fuck it,_ grabbed the champagne and made a beeline here."

When he reached out for the bottle, his hand brushed hers and he felt the electricity pop between them. "Did you at least leave a note?" he asked as he took the bottle in hand and headed to the galley for a corkscrew.

"I said I went back to the dorm to sleep in my own bed. But, honestly, they were all so drunk that they'll be too hungover to even realize I'm gone until the time is long gone to worry about where I am."

"Clever, Josephine," Pacey complemented as he loosened the cork.

She tugged at the sides of the new trench coat he had bought her for Christmas and curtseyed. "Thank you, Mr. Witter."

Pacey popped the cork on the bottle and they both laughed as it flew across the room. When Pacey opened one of his cupboard doors to look for glasses, Joey stopped him. "We don't need glasses, Pace."

He turned toward her and raised a brow. "I was just kidding about licking thing, Jo." He paused. Then he added, "Well, mostly..."

"Well, I wasn't." Joey brought her hands to the ties of her coat, which Pacey just realized was unbuttoned, and pulled them open to reveal her near nakedness beneath.

He wanted to admonish her for walking around Boston in in nothing but a black lacy bra and panty set and heels in the freezing cold, but all he could do was stare. "Jesus, Jo…" Then he shook his head to regain his senses. "Wait? How much have you had to drink?" He had to make sure this whole thing wasn't Drunk Joey's idea.

Joey slid the coat off of her body and sidled next to him. "Just a glass of champagne at midnight." She leaned in and added,. "I wanted to be sober. Because you licking this off of my body, well that I want to remember the rest of my life."

In that moment, Pacey's control snapped. He reached out an arm, snaked it around her waist, and hoisted her onto the counter. He opened her legs, stepped between them, pulled her into him and kissed her roughly. When Joey moaned in pleasure and wrapped her legs around him, Pacey broke the kiss.

"What are you doing?" she pouted breathlessly.

"Making sure neither of us ever forget this night," he answered as he reached for the bottle, took a swig, and poured it down the front of her body.

 _A/N: Use your imaginations my lovelies. I may add the rest of this scene and some of the others to a separate M Rated story. That is, if you want them ;) Let me know. Yes, I'm selfish keeping this rated T because I want to be found in DC fanfic searches easier. What can I say, it's a form of shameless self promotion. More to come next weekend. Still filling in holes. As you know, we're getting to Pacey/Melanie (Sleeping Arrangements) and Pacey/Audrey (Guerilla Filmmaking), so I've been trying to cram as much PJo fun in as possible before I have to break them up. :(_


	19. Chapter 19

When Pacey woke up, Joey was gone from the bed. He panicked for a moment until he heard the shower running. As he sat up, he looked at the clock on the nightstand - 2:00 PM. He couldn't help smile to himself at the reason they'd slept so late. It had been the wee hours of the morning when they finally fell asleep. Last night had been the most widely erotic night of his life. The fact that he shared it with Joey amazed him. She'd certainly been embracing her sensual side and he was happy to be her tutor and partner. The only thing that made him sad was the realization that because they weren't together, some other guy would eventually see it too.

Pacey stood up, naked, and padded to the bathroom. When he entered, the room was full of steam, indicating that Joey must have been taking one of her "thinking showers", which wasn't always a good thing. They often caused her to overthink.

She popped open the door to the stall when she heard him enter. "Hey, sleepyhead," she said, smiling. "Wanna join me?"

"Like you have to ask." Pacey closed and locked the main door and then stepped inside the stall. "How'd you sleep?", he asked as he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind.

She leaned into him. "Like a rock. You?"

"Me too. You wore me out."

Joey twisted in his embrace to face him. "Ditto. But it was _so_ worth it."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "It definitely was."

Joey pulled away and reached for the shampoo, but Pacey grabbed it from her. "Let me. It's the least I can do after getting you all sticky."

Joey nodded I acquiescence, turned back around, and Pacey lathered his hands and began working the shampoo through her hair. "So, what have you been thinking about?"

"You. And us."

He paused. "Uh-oh. Do you wanna share?"

"I just wish things were different Pace because these last few months have been amazing."

He finished washing her hair and dropped his hands. "Rinse," he instructed her. "Me too, Jo. You have no idea how much."

Joey wiped water from her face and looked at him. Pacey was shocked by the torture he saw there. "I still love you, so much, and our arrangement has been so angst-free that it's almost been like our summer. It makes me wish…" she trailed off before she finished the sentence.

"That we could be together again for real?" When she nodded, Pacey continued. "Maybe this has worked so well because we kept it a secret. Not having to deal with or worry about everyone else's feelings allowed us to focus on ours. But, that's not the real world, Jo. And, I don't think we can be together in the real world. Yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, there's always Dawson and the inevitable drama there. But I think we need time to grow on our own first. Because, like you said, when we get back together, Joey, it's for keeps. I won't let you go again." It killed Pacey to say these things to her, but he owed her the truth. They owed each other that.

Joey sighed. "I know. I feel the same way." Then, "But it still sucks," she whined.

He pulled her in for a hug. "That it does, Jo."

"This is it, isn't it, Pace?" Joey asked on a shaky voice after they pulled back.

He nodded. Happy the shower was masking he tears flowing unbidden from his eyes. "Yeah. I think has to be. The longer we drag this out, the worse it will be when we have to end it."

"Well, then we should make the most of today, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I do," he agreed.

* * *

Joey was glad she had kept some clothes at Pacey's so she could put on fresh ones after their long, languid shower. She'd left her clothes from last night up on the deck, so they were frozen, and her underwear was all sticky from the champagne.

After they got out of the shower, they dried each other off. The temptation was definitely there to make love one last time, but they both held back. Last night was perfect and anything else would make parting that much harder. Once they were dressed, Pacey made them some food while Joey tidied up the mess they made in the cabin. A few times, Joey caught Pacey's eye and they shared heated glances over the memories. When dinner was finished, they sat next to each other on the same bench and ate while they talked about nothing in particular. That's what Joey loved about her relationship with Pacey - they could talk about everything and anything for hours without over analyzing or deconstructing.

"Hey, Pace?" Joey asked as she finished washing the dishes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna do that thing we used to do sometimes?"

"You wanna do the thing?" He asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah." They used to do it all the time when they were together, but they hadn't yet done it since their arrangement.

At her confirmation, Pacey went into his room. Joey heard a drawer open and close and then he came back out holding up their book. "Where do you wanna read?"

"On the deck?"

"Joey, it's freezing out there."

She walked over to him and plucked the book from his hand. Laying a hand on his heart, she gave him _the eyes_. "Please? Just for a bit? We can cuddle under a blanket."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

He gathered up the blanket and pulled Joey up the steps behind him. When he abruptly stopped at the top of the steps, Joey ran into his back and let out a "What?"

Pacey didn't say anything. He just nodded toward the dock where their friends were approaching the boat and then dropped her hand from his.

Joey felt the loss immediately and anger at their friends for intruding on her time with Pacey bubbled to the surface even as she pasted a smile on her face.

When Jen, Dawson, Jack, and Audrey reached the boat, they didn't seem surprised to see her. "Bunny, you're here!" Audrey exclaimed. "You got Dawson's message."

She didn't get a message, but thought it was best to play along. "Yeah, I did."

"What are you guys doing here?" Pacey asked, an undercurrent of frustration in his voice that Joey easily detected, but that they wouldn't pick up on.

At that, Jen and Jack raised a bottle of champagne and some plastic cups. "We're bringing New Years to you! We missed you last night, so we thought we would surprise you."

When Pacey looked surprised, Dawson added, "Didn't Joey tell you?"

Joey piped up. "I just got here myself, so I didn't get that far."

"Yeah, she didn't get that far," Pacey stated. He stepped away from her after squeezing her hand reassuringly and went to the edge of the boat to help their friends up. "But, it's good to see you guys. Why don't we go down into the cabin where it's warm?"

Joey took his hint and went back down in the cabin first, placing the book in one of his drawers next to the coat closet and then checking to make sure all of the evidence of their erotic night was cleared. When the group made their way into the cabin, Joey exchanged a bittersweet smile with Pacey at their ruined evening.


	20. Chapter 20

When Audrey came home from work, she plopped herself tiredly on Joey's bed. After Audrey made a joke about her being there being the most action the bed has seen all semester (if she only knew!), Joey told her about being asked out by Eliot but refusing since he was one of Audrey's conquests. Joey thought he was a nice enough guy, but wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

Audrey got up and moved toward her own bed. As she did so, she shocked Joey with, "Pacey's leaving."

"What?" Joey asked, shock evident in her voice.

"He was offered a job on a boat. He told Danny earlier today."

"When is he leaving?" She asked, trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"I don't know," Audrey answered absently as she pulled out a pair of pajamas from the dresser. Then she paused and chuckled. "Well, he definitely isn't going anywhere tonight, that's for sure."

"Why?"

"A 'friend' of his stopped by the restaurant as we were cleaning up. Let's just say the hug I witnessed was decidedly un-casual."

"Oh," Joey murmured, jealousy pooling in the pit of her stomach. "And you've never seen her before?"

"Nope. But I'm guessing they know each other _really_ well."

"Huh," was the only thing Joey could say at that point. She had no claim on Pacey just as he had none on her, but it still stung. And she was still jealous.

Tomorrow she would find out more about this leaving nonsense. The girl, well that she'd be happy living in blissful ignorance over.

* * *

Pacey was going to miss this boat, he thought, as he looked at his friends milling about the cabin chatting. Audrey had spilled the beans about his job offer and they had all come down to say goodbye. He had already been on the fence about leaving, liking the little life he'd carved out for himself in Boston more than he thought, but them showing up sealed the deal. So, after admitting he wasn't leaving, he invited everyone in for some coffee and snacks. He only had the boat for one more day, so he wanted to make the most of it.

After about an hour, Dawson and Jen said they needed to get going, which Jack took as a cue that he could exit, too, to rejoin the frat pack. When Audrey looked at Joey, she said she was going back to study. At that, Audrey mumbled something about Professor Potter and called after Jack telling him to wait up for her.

"So..." Pacey said, awkwardly.

"I wish you would have told me, Pace," Joey said, hurt in her voice.

"I wanted to, Jo, but we've been keeping our distance for a reason. I didn't want to talk to you about it until I made up my mind."

"But you talked to Audrey," she said, hurt in her voice.

"She was there. And she was decidedly unhelpful anyway. Just turned my words back on me and made me make my own decision."

Joey smiled. "She is good at that." Then, "But seriously, Pace, don't ever do that again. I couldn't stand it if you left without saying goodbye."

"I won't Joey. Like I said. I don't have anything to run from. I'm happy here in Boston."

"Good."

"So, I should probably let you get back to studying…"

"I lied. I'm all caught up. I just wanted the chance to be alone with you for a while."

Pacey breathed a sigh of relief, but said, "Do you think that's the best idea, Jo?"

Joey closed the distance between them and pulled him into a hug. "You're my best friend, Pace. I can't lose you."

He hugged her tightly. "You're here, Jo, so that's where I am. You won't ever lose me again."

They talked for another half hour and then Pacey reluctantly walked her to her dorm. Because if she stayed on the boat, the little willpower he had to keep things platonic between them would have disintegrated.


	21. Chapter 21

"To surviving our first week back!" Jack held up his beer and toasted jovially from the floor of Dawson's room in Grams attic.

The Capeside Bunch plus Audrey all tipped their beverages in agreement. But as Pacey brought his beer to his mouth for a swig, he felt really out of the loop. If only he had the luxury of surviving a week of classes. Instead, he was simply trying to survive in the real world. Every damn day.

"And to this weekend's bingo marathon, which is allowing us to have this little get together without watchful eyes." Jen added.

"So that's why there is no Grams?" Audrey asked disappointedly.

"If there was, you wouldn't be drinking alcohol right now Aud," Joey answered. She tipped her head to Jen and Jack. "They would never be bold enough to bring alcohol in here when Grams was downstairs knitting."

The two nodded emphatically. "We do like to party, but Grams would kick our asses."

Everyone chuckled at that.

Pacey was sitting on a chair in the corner, Jen and Dawson were sitting together on Dawson's bed. Jack was on his stomach next to Jen by her feet and Joey and Audrey were on the floor.

"So, what are we going to do to liven this night up?"

Pacey chimed in. "This is about as lively as we get, Audrey."

She rolled her eyes. "Somehow I doubt that," she responded with a seductive undertone to her voice.

Pacey chuckled at her blatant flirtation. Ever since they started working together, their flirting had gotten more intense. Everyone in the group was starting to pick up on it. Jack, who already had a few beers, said, "Why don't the two of you just sleep together already? It's totally obvious you want each other."

Pacey stole a glance at Joey, but she was looking down at her beer bottle. He was a guy and Audrey is hot, so yes, he'd sleep with her. But, he'd much prefer to sleep with the woman he loves. And he didn't want to hurt Joey that way. "Because I'm not that easy, Jackers, that's why," Pacey replied with a wink toward Audrey.

Audrey crossed her arms and harrumphed at that. Then she recovered and said, "I have an idea to liven this party up."

"Uh-oh," Joey groaned. "This can't be good."

"How about 'Never Have I Ever'?"

"We've played that before, Audrey," Jen stated.

"I bet you haven't played the sex edition, have you?"

The group looked at each other and began furiously shaking their heads. Pacey piped up. "That's a really BAD idea, Liddell." The potential for disaster was too ripe.

"I never pegged you all for a bunch of chickens."

"Don't think of us as chickens so much as people who want to remain friends after the hangover wears off." Pacey responded.

Suddenly, Joey stood up and went over to the end table. Grabbing the bottle of vodka, she held it up and said, "Let's do it."

"Are you insane, Jo?" Pacey asked, shocked, as everyone except Audrey looked on with their own shocked expressions at Joey wanting to talk about sex in any capacity.

Audrey jumped up and clapped her hands. "Yay, Bunny! Let's!"

Pacey hesitated once more. "Think this over, you guys…."

Dawson interjected. "We know that we can't hold a candle to you, Jen, and probably Audrey here, so why not?" That statement earned Dawson a glare from Audrey and a smack on the head from Jen. "We'll probably be too drunk to remember in the morning anyway."

As Joey and Audrey sat on the floor and the rest of the group went to do the same, he knew he was outnumbered, so he sat in the circle with them. "I just want it noted for the record that I tried to stop this foolishness."

At that, Joey, who was directly across from him, spoke up again, "Are you afraid we'll find out you aren't the friend to women you claim to be, Pace?"

He and Joey had been really careful to curb their flirting during their little arrangement and to downplay their past relationship around their friends, but if the group was determined to go down this road, he wasn't going to hold back. "You know exactly how friendly I am to women, Jo. Are you sure you want everyone to know just how _friendly_ we were?"

The group gasped at that, shock at the reference to Pacey and Joey's sex life evident. They looked between them in rapt fascination.

"Pervert," she jested, tongue poking between her teeth as she smiled.

"Prude," he replied, holding her gaze and feeling the electricity crackle between them.

Their responses alleviated the tension among the group, but amplified the sexual tension between Joey and Pacey as they continued to lock eyes over their preferred form of foreplay.

It dawned then on Pacey that Joey was deliberately goading him to remember her and what it was like between them despite them needing to call the whole thing off. But why?


	22. Chapter 22

As Audrey poured shots of vodka into the red plastic cups Jen had brought up from the kitchen earlier, Joey continued her stare down with Pacey.

She knew this game was a bad idea logically, but she was jealous of the sparks between him and Audrey, was distracted by their night of passion on New Year's, and was sick of everyone thinking she was still jealous over Dawson being with Jen when she was really just missing Pacey. Joey may have only ever had one sexual partner, but Pacey walked his talk and the gang was about to get glimpse of the real Joey Potter. And, given the number of shots she and Pacey were destined to consume, maybe she'd get something even better once his guard and inhibitions were down.

"So, who's gonna kick this disaster train off?" Pacey asked hesitantly.

"I will." Joey chimed in before she lost her nerve. "Never have I ever... done it at a party."

As expected, Pacey, Jen, and Audrey drank. She, Dawson and Jack didn't.

Jack was next. "Never have I ever... slept with a friend's sibling."

Pacey drank. Of course. Andie.

Jen was next. "Never have I ever…" she paused. "I got it!" Then, "Lusted after one of my best friends since childhood."

Pacey, Joey, and Dawson each took a shot.

Audrey was next. "Never have I ever... had a one night stand."

Joey was surprised by that one. Why the hell was she constantly sexiled if Audrey wasn't hooking up in her dorm room?

Jen and Pacey drank. Pacey said, "I think you all are trying to get me drunk." When Audrey winked in the affirmative, he added, "Well, at least Lindley won't be far behind."

Jen gave him the middle finger in response to his comment while Dawson just smiled.

"My turn," Pacey shouted. Never have I ever made out with a gay guy."

Joey saw him glance at Jack apologetically, but Jack just shrugged and then grinned when both Jen and Joey drank. Shocked, Pacey asked, "When did that happen?" as he pointed between Jack and Jen.

"The night you de-virginized Joey" Jack replied with a smarty pants tone in his voice. Pacey's surprise at Jack's blatant reference to their sex life amused Joey. Take that, Witter, she thought.

Back to Dawson, who looked mischievously between Pacey and Jen. "Never have I ever made a secret sex pact."

As Jen and Pacey drank, Joey pondered. To drink or not to drink? A sex pact implied no emotional attachment, which wasn't the case with her and Pacey. So, Joey didn't drink, which drew her a look from Pacey. She shrugged and tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear.

Jen was on her way to drunk, so she blurted. "Never have I ever, I know... done it on a boat!"

At that, Pacey drank and then eyed her to see if she would, smirking. If she did, she was opening up herself to a lot of questions, but if she didn't, she was lying again about her and Pacey and she didn't want to. So, she drank. And of course Audrey caught it.

"Josephine Potter. You're holding out on me. Explain that." Audrey asked her the question as she refilled the cups.

Pacey's smirk dwindled to a concerned frown as he silently apologized with his eyes. He was about to jump in and rescue her, but she beat him to it. "Clarify what you mean by 'done it' Jen."

Jen looked at Joey funny for a moment then asked, "Exactly how far did the two of you get that summer that you need clarification?"

Not wanting to hint about their recent boat-based activities, Joey went for the ambiguity around their summer on _True Love_. "The word 'nothing' has a lot of implications is all I'm saying."

"Holy shit, Joey!" Jen reacted as she looked between her and Pacey, who grinned and winked for their audiences benefit.

"We never said that 'nothing' literally meant nothing, you guys. It meant that what we did or didn't do was nobody's business but ours," Pacey explained.

"But the ski trip?" Dawson, the soberest of them all, asked, confused with a hint of jealousy. "I thought that…"

Other Joey out in force now, Joey defended her and Pacey. "Did you all honestly believe that we waited nine months to do anything at all?" When they all nodded, she looked to Jen and Audrey. "If the two of you had him to yourselves," she asked as she tipped her head in Pacey's direction, "Would you do nothing for nine months?"

" _Hell no_ ," the women answered in unison.

"I rest my case." Joey announced, not caring about Dawson's slightly wounded look at her admission. If he wanted to think that she and Pacey were celibate as priests for nine months, then that was his prerogative.

"How about we move on?" Jack asked warily. "I'll go. Never have I ever done it outside."

As Joey put the cup to her lips to down her shot, she saw Jen, Pacey, and Audrey drink, too. Dawson looked between her and Pacey and frowned again.

When Jen, Jack, and Audrey looked between her and Pacey again, Joey smiled. "What can I say? We made up for lost time." Their sex life may only lasted about a month and a half before their relationship started going to shit, but they crammed _a lot_ into that time.

"Damn, Bunny!" Audrey exclaimed. To that, Joey, who was just about drunk, bowed. Disillusioning her friends was kinda fun.

"Ok," Audrey continued. "Never have I ever…" she paused, looked at the nearly empty bottle of vodka, thought a moment, and then added, "Spent the night licking liquor off my partner." She continued in defense of herself, "Not because I haven't wanted to… Just because the opportunity never arose."

Joey exchanged a heated glance with Pacey and and then drank her shot as he drank his. Clearly they were both too far gone to care what they revealed or whose feelings got hurt.

Given they were the only two who drank, the room fell silent as four shocked faces stared at them.


	23. Chapter 23

After the liquor question, Sober Dawson put the kibosh on the game. Apparently Dawson learned more than he ever wanted to about Joey and Pacey's romantic endeavors. Since it was late and everyone was drunk, they all decided to stay at the house. Jack went to his room while Jen stayed in the attic with Dawson so she could give Joey and Audrey her room, and, of course, Pacey was relegated to sofa city. Ordinarily, he'd complain about being stuck on the sofa, but given that he had no place to live, he'd take the free place to crash.

He could hold his liquor, but after all that he had to drink during the game and a little before, Pacey was definitely a little loopy. He couldn't help that he had more experience than his friends, well, except perhaps Jen. It's just how it was. Of course, Pacey hadn't expected Joey to egg them on about playing the game or be so honest about their sex life. That had shocked him and also, of course, put her back on his mind after he had been working so hard to try and move on from everything they shared.

He had just started to fall asleep after tossing and turning when he felt a presence behind the couch and heard his name "Pace."

"Joey? What are you doing down here?" he asked in a whisper.

"I can't sleep."

"Well, you can't sleep with me. That's way too dangerous," he said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily.

She came around and sat down next to him. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Jo," he admitted, as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Joey craned her neck to look at him. He could see the same mix of emotions in her eyes that he was struggling with. Love, longing, desire. Wanting to make her feel better, he leaned down and placed a featherlight kiss on her lips. When he went to pull back, however, Joey's hand came up to the back of his head and held him in place. The kiss turned from comforting to passionate in nanoseconds. Pacey shifted his position on the sofa to angle his body toward hers and then pulled her into him so they were flush against each other. Holding on tightly, he continued to kiss her as she pressed herself into him. Hearing a creak on the floor above them, however, brought him back to reality and Pacey wrenched himself away. Breathing heavily, he said, "We can't do this, Jo."

Joey groaned in frustration, but then grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch toward the bathroom. She opened the door, pushed him inside, and then closed and locked the door behind her. "You're right," she whispered. "We'll get caught out there."

When Joey reached for him, he halted her. "How drunk are you?"

She smiled and looked at him up and down like he was a tall glass of water in the desert. "Drunk enough to know I want to do this, but not so drunk you should feel like you're taking advantage, Pace."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "That's just the right amount." But then he added in a serious tone, "But I thought we agreed that this had to be over? Friends only, remember?"

"We did, Pace," Joey confirmed as she stepped toward him. "But I miss you. And I can't stand seeing you flirting with Audrey. And, well, sitting across from you during all that talk about our sex life made me all hot and bothered."

He couldn't help but grin at that. Joey horny for him was never a bad thing. But this was really dangerous on so many levels. "Jo, I don't have a lot of self-control right now and I'm trying to do the right thing, so maybe we should just go back outside…" he said as he tried to step around her and reached for the door.

As he tried to step around her, Joey wrapped her arms around him and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet from his jeans. He tried to grab it from her, but she backed herself against the door, opened it, and rifled through it until she found what she was looking for. When she pulled out the condom, she smiled triumphantly, and then threw his wallet onto the tile floor.

"We can't have sex in Grams' bathroom, Joey. It's just weird," he said with a wince in his last-ditch effort to get her to change her mind as he bent down to pick up his wallet and then reached for the condom.

Joey yanked the condom away and put it into the back pocket of her jeans. "If you want it back, then you have to come and get it out of my pocket."

"Jo," he whined, knowing full well that she knew that he wouldn't be able to put his arms around her and want to let go. He decided to play fire with fire to try and make her come to her senses.

He stepped toward her, predatory gleam in his eye, pinned her against the door and reached behind her, slipping his hand into her pocket. As he pulled out the condom, he whispered into her ear, "So, where do you wanna do it? Up against the door? On the floor? On the vanity? Or in the shower?"

When her breath hitched, he thought he had her, but then she surprised him by saying, "I'd probably hit my head on the door again. The floor is cold and hard. The vanity might work, but I scream too loud, so I guess the shower it is."

At that, he lightly banged his forehead against the door as he broke into a whispered laugh. "God, Jo. That's not what you were supposed to say."

"Pace."

"Yeah?"

"Turn on the shower."

 **~zzzzz~**

Jack was hungry. One would think that after all he had to drink earlier that the thought of food would be nauseating, however his tolerance had severely increased since joining the frat. Now he was fully in the midst of the midnight munchies.

When he got downstairs, he was surprised to hear the shower running in the guest bath and to see Pacey missing from the sofa, so as he passed the bathroom, he paused to knock on the door. "Pacey, are you in there?"

He heard some shuffling and the squeak of the curtain over the rail. "Jack? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Why are you taking a shower at three in the morning?"

Silence except for running water. Then, "I couldn't sleep so I thought the shower might help."

"Oh-Kay. Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

A strangled "Yeah," came through the closed door. Then, "See you then."

Pacey showering at this time of night was weird, but Jack couldn't blame him. Since Pacey was currently living in his car and squatting at random places, he figured his access to a shower was limited. Might as well let him do his thing.

* * *

A/N: This is it. I'm at the point where Audrey comes into play in the season. Since I'm following canon (but my version of it), she has to be there. I'm brainstorming a plausible scenario for Pacey/Audrey and Joey's dating stuff. I think I have it, but it isn't written. Good news is that everything from spring break to end of season is written and has been for a long time and includes PJo fun. I'm just in the midst of the messy middle trying to figure out how to make the awfulness palatable. I would love to keep PJo together, but this is staying to canon. We know they ultimately end up together, at least. LOL. Guess I'm either craving a challenge or a glutton for punishment. Pls keep reading. I'll make it worth your while. I promise. :)

Jack got his snack and then padded back up the stairs and into his room, Pacey and his shower all but forgotten.


End file.
